The Worst spanking
by Kyon of the Crack
Summary: What it says on the box. CRACK!


**The Worst spanking**

****WARNING WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAS BEEN KNOWN TO KILL PEOPLE. YOUR HEAD MAY EXPLODE.**  
><strong>

_"Ehh? Misaka would prefer it if everything got 10 times worse. What would you do if Misaka said she was going to purposefully help out the enemy?"_

_"I'd give you 100 spankings."_

_For some reason, she responded to this by bringing a hand to her mouth and wiggling her hips back and forth._

_"…And what if Misaka said she would be okay with that even if it was in public?"_

* * *

><p>Accelerator thought long and hard about this, growing silent.<p>

Then he said, with the most blunt voice he could muster, "I'd do it."

Worst who was grinning and wiggling like a tease stopped in her tracks.

The grocery bags dropped to the ground.

Worst was _shocked_.

"So, guess we need to find a bench where I can spank you or something…" Accelerator grumbled casually.

The color of Worst's complexion faded. Her hands became damp in anxiety.

Accelerator approached, cracking his knuckles while bearing a dead serious look.

He meant business, no doubt.

_'T-This isn't supposed to happen! Accelerator should have brushed me off! Kamachi-san reassured me!'_

The series creator was too busy drinking the tears of whales to head Worst's internal lashing.

She held out her hands at the approaching albino in self-preservation.

"T-Tou-san, I think that-"

Using his vector powers, he took and lifted her over his shoulder marching onwards.

"Um…!"

"No buts, you wanted a spanking, you got it. One hundred spanks, no more no less."

Worst was practically sweating litres of cold sweat, and she tried to get away from his hold.

It didn't work, and soon they found themselves a nice bench in a park.

"Now then…"

He tugged at the lower portion of her aodai, and she began to weep.

"Nooo! Misaka doesn't want iiittt!"

**_Ten spanks later…_**

"Oh my god!" she said in a sniffle, some tears building up in her eyes.

"Ninety left…"

"Misaka doesn't like doing it in public after all! The cold air on Misaka's butt is unpleasant!"

"Then I guess I have to warm them up some more!"

Accelerator flashed a vengeful smile, preparing his next strike.

**_Twenty-five spanks later…_**

Worst was practically crying in pain, her buttocks now bruised and puffy from the merciless strikes her tormenter lashed her with.

"S-S-Stop…Mi-Misaka begs…"

For a moment, the albino broke out of the psychosis and began to mumble out a fourth wall-breaking complaint.

"That fucker Kamachi… Making me do this… I'll give him one hundred spanks as well…"

Then he went right back at it with another spank.

**_Fifty spanks later…_**

The crying stopped. Her butt had become so dull that she didn't feel pain anymore.

Spanks came and went, and progressively, Worst started to feel something coursing through her. It was hot, very hot in temperature. It tingled and tickled from her ribs all the way to her brain.

Accelerator had a non-smile on as he pressed on.

**_One hundred spanks later…_**

"And done!" Accelerator concluded with the final spank, and turned off ESP mode.

Worst didn't say at thing as she slowly rose up from her humiliating position. Her face was flushed, her cheeks slightly wet and her expression stoic.

Then…

"Behind the bushes. Now. Misaka needs more. Misaka admits it, she's an M."

"Huh?"

"Misaka wants to be spanked by Tou-saaannn!" she threw a tantrum, and Accelerator got off the bench and walked away.

"Kamachi! What the fuck do you think you're doing! I was meant to be paired up with Last Order! Lolis are way better than boring grown up women! I LOVE LOLIS DAMNIT!"

"Misaka wants to take Tou-san behind the bushes so she can be punished some more!"

"GRRRAAAWWW! GET OFF ME!"

"TOOOUUU-SSSAAANNN!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sometime after…<em>**

"I want in too!" Musujime Awaki shouted amid the loud groans and labored pants emanating from beneath the bed sheets.

Accelerator poked out his head, and a loud whine was heard from the one being 'accelerated' beneath him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, bitch?"

Before he could pulverize the exhibitionist shotacon, she teleported onto him, pressing her thighs against his back.

"I'm here because I'm not letting you go, fucker," she threatened, pulling out a corkscrew and grazing it against the pale flesh of his neck.

Misaka Worst poked out her head from the bed sheets, a flushed face for show.

"This is rather troublesome, but Misaka is getting a rather pleasant tingle between her legs when fantasizing about ganging up on Tou-san."

Musujime smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Lets?"

"Lets."

"Wait, I-"

By the end of the night, a certain someone was stuck in an erotic Yandere sandwich, and moaned like a little bitch through it all. Yomikawa and Yoshikawa got so fed up with it that they decided to make noise of their own.

Last Order never fully recovered from that night.

It was the best, and most angry threesome ever. And so, Accelerator, Musujime and Worst became the most dangerous couple in the world, rivalling he who should've been a Majin and a certain English maid.


End file.
